British Olympic Moments
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: As the Olympics in his land were over, England stands in the middle of the Olympic stadium, thinking about the last few weeks with every little thing taking place. Inspired by the last day of the London 2012 Summer Olympics, Sunday. August. 12, 2012.


**Eugene: **Wow… the Olympics are over now, huh? I can't believe it. O.O *stares blankly at Olympic stadium*

**England: **Neither do I.

**Eugene: **Ok, so this may be a little late, considering that while writing this, it's 3 days after the last day of the London 2012 Summer Olympics (apparently, Day 17..?), which was Sunday. August. 12, 2012. But it was difficult to figure out what to write, plus I was at Manning Park yesterday (it's in British Columbia, obviously) so I didn't get a chance to watch the Closing Ceremony OR the final games… but luckily, I recorded the Closing Ceremony so that I can get inspiration for this.. anyway, this is my 2nd (and final) story involving the Olympics in London, but as a little tribute of England himself this time. ONWARD WITH MY OLYMPIC ONE-SHOT!

"Hey Iggy! Awesome Closing Ceremony! See ya later!"

"Ha! My athletes made it to the top, aru!"

"I hope the next one will be just that awesome.. but I'm still the most awesome! Kesese~!"

"It looks like I'm improving this year, _da_? I can't wait for the Olympics in Sochi, kolkolkol.. "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

England, on in some cases, Arthur Kirkland, watched the other countries leave the Olympic Stadium, one by one, followed by their athletes and some of his own citizens. If he could hear it quite clearly, he swore that he can still hear the athletes and spectators chatting and making comments about the last few weeks.

"Dude, BEST- OLYMPICS- EVER!"

"Why can't my own country win?"

"I can't wait to get home…"

"I didn't win, but at least I tried…"

"Hey, which one do you like better? The Opening Ceremonies or the Closing one?"

"So gonna tell everyone on Facebook and Twitter tonight!"

"Check out my pics!"

"Uwah~! So awesome!"

Pretty soon, everyone was gone. No one but himself standing in the middle of the room. It was late at night and even though it was pitch black in the stadium now, England didn't seem to mind one bit.

As he stood there in the middle of the stadium, he thought of the many emotions he had to face beforehand, like excitement, dread, and nervousness. Possibly because of the fact that he was worried that spending a huge sum of money for all of the events and for the Opening and Closing Ceremonies. But thankfully, people enjoyed it almost as much as the ones in Beijing and Vancouver (England does, too). Then there's the days when he would be worried of how his own athletes would make it. But to his surprise, he got 3rd on getting the most gold medals and (sometimes in his disappointment), 4th on getting the most medals in general (Russia got 3rd on that part). Also, his athletes showed good sportsmanship during those few weeks. Every time any athlete won a medal, the London Eye would light up in golden yellow or, if they lost, in a dark purple.

Then there's those moments. Moments of glory, moments of loss, and everything in between. Like the time when Usian Bolt (he's from Jamaica) got that new record as well as a handful of gold medals or when Christine Sinclair (one of Canada's soccer players) and her team was oh-so-close to winning against America's team when they, all of a sudden, lost. If even one person suffers, then everyone else would as well. If one person is happy when he or she wins, then so does everyone else and that's that. That was what England probably felt in his sympathy sometimes (unless if it's someone like America or France).

Oh, and not to mention the people who supported the countries. England find it somewhat amusing when he saw some of his citizens covering in Union Jacks or colourful Olympic gear as they cheered for one of his athletes. When it comes to the ones supporting other countries, however…. well, they were in the similar situation as the other Brits here. Also, from what he saw on every website he saw on the internet, he heard of the random bets involving the Olympics (like what colour will Queen Elizabeth II wear at the Opening Ceremony, etc), as if everyone in the world were taking this more seriously. To be honest, though, not many people in the world took the Olympics very seriously until in 2008 when China hosted his in Beijing (probably because of the higher quality on tellys and better news coverage). Then it was the same for Canada in 2010 and now… this year in his territory.

And England can't forget the comforts of what the capital city has to offer. He had to make sure London felt like home to others and check to see if every venue ended up as perfect. Most of the time he succeeded, despite the occasional 'borrowing' of the items at the Olympic village. Besides, he'll have to thank Canada for showing that the host country must show hospitality towards others.

Not to mention that despite the fact he wasn't really that appreciated towards other countries, he never felt so much love and appectance in his life after a very long time. He missed it.

Soft footsteps echoed the room and distracted England from his reflections. He turned around to see the two mascots, Wenlock (the gold one) and Mandeville (the silver and metallic blue lad), bumping into each other as they ran towards the Brit. Mandeville almost fell down facefirst at the ground but he managed to regain his balance. Wenlock tapped England's shoulder.

"Hm? Is it really that late, you two?" He asked the two Cyclopes.

They nodded as they pointed to the exit.

England sighed; he _really_ should head back home and rest, as it must be really late by now. "Alright then, let's go. Lead the way."

The Cyclopes held his hands and they bounced around excitingly. Well, Wenlock seemed to do it more than Mandeville but England didn't mind. Besides, Wenlock did his duty and by the time the Paralympic Games start later on, it will be Mandeville's turn to shine, since he's the mascot of that event.

England took one last look at the now-abandoned Olympic stadium before he, Wenlock, and Mandeville all walked on forward, to normal life and to London.

**Eugene: **And just to let you know, I used an Olympic pic of England wearing random Olympic clothing and a Wenlock hat I found on Facebook for the cover~

**England: **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? GIVE THAT BACK! *chases her around stadium*

**Eugene: **Never! You look cute on them! MUAHAHAHA! *runs off*


End file.
